fortnite_c2fandomcom-20200215-history
Locations
Locations Locations are places that are specifically labelled on the map. There are 13 locations in the current version of the map, which are initially labelled as "???" (not to be confused with the landmark "???") and have to be visited to appear on the map. Visiting 10 out of the 13 locations is required to complete an objective for the New World Missions. Lazy Lake Lazy Lake is a location between Misty Meadows and Retail Row. It is a small city surrounded by lakes. It's design is similar to Tilted Towers and Neo Tilted. Craggy Cliffs Craggy Cliffs is located at the northern part of the map northwest of Frenzy Farm, southeast of Steamy Stacks and southwest of Pleasant Park. It is a coastal village with a large Fish Sticks restaurant. Slurpy Swamp Slurpy Swamp is located at the southwestern part of the map, south of Weeping Woods, northwest of Misty Meadows and northwest of Holly Hedges. It is a swamp, similar to Moisty Mire, with a Slurp Juice factory. Misty Meadows Misty Meadows is located at the southern part of the map, southwest of Lazy Lake and southeast of Slurpy Swamp. It is a small village, and it's design is similar to Happy Hamlet. Dirty Docks Dirty Docks is located at the eastern part of the map, south of Steamy Stacks and east of Frenzy Farm. It is a cargo dock with cranes, many motorboats, and warehouses similar to Dusty Depot. Frenzy Farm Frenzy Farm is located at the northeastern part of the map, southeast of Craggy Cliffs and northwest of Dirty Docks. It is a large farm with many fields, similar to Anarchy Acres and Fatal Fields. Pleasant Park Pleasant Park is located at the northwestern part of the map north of Salty Springs and northeast of Sweaty Sands. It is a suburban residential neighborhood with houses and an open soccer field. Sweaty Sands Sweaty Sands is a location southwest of Pleasant Park, west of Salty Springs, and north of Holly Hedges. It is a residential area along the beach, including SoFDeeZ and the hotel similar to the one that was at Paradise Palms. Steamy Stacks Steamy Stacks is located at the northeastern part of the map, east of Craggy Cliffs and north of Dirty Docks. Similar to Pressure Plant, it is a power plant, this one powered by the CUBE and run by a company called Kevolution Energy. Weeping Woods Weeping Woods is located east of Holly Hedges, north of Slurpy Swamp and south of Salty Springs. It is a large woods, containing multiple cabins, similar to Wailing Woods and Lonely Lodge. Holly Hedges Holly Hedges is in the southwest portion of the map, west of Weeping Woods and northwest of Slurpy Swamp. It is a town with a lot of houses, a garden center and a lot of hedges surrounding the area as decoration. Its design is very similar to Greasy Grove. Retail Row Retail Row is located at the eastern part of the map. It is a retail store complex with a wide parking lot and a residential neighborhood beside the commercial area that consists of houses, some of which are broken or damaged. Salty Springs Salty Springs is located close to the central part of the map. It is residential area with houses, a gas station, and a bus station.